Remus
by hamtesa-chan
Summary: Algunos secretos no son faciles de contar a los amigos.


** Remus**

-I-

Era una mañana fría de diciembre. El patio del colegio amaneció cubierto de nieve, los pasillos estaban desiertos aun faltaban algunas horas para que se llenaran de alumnos de acá para allá. En medio de ese silencio una figura menuda y regordeta recorría los pasillos como si estuviera buscando algo que todavía no había encontrado.

Como una exhalación entró en el comedor del colegio. El salón aun estaba vacío así que no le fue difícil encontrar al chico de mirada triste que estaba sentado en el extremo de una de las largas mesas sorbiendo un té y mirando distraído un libro.

Re..., Re..., Remus- dijo la figura regordeta, casi sin aliento y contenta de haber encontrado lo que buscaba.

¡Ah!, Eres tu Peter, ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano? – dijo levantando la vista del libro.

Te... estaba... buscando- le dijo Peter sentándose junto él, mientras recuperaba el aliento. -Anoche no volviste a la sala común, ni tampoco al dormitorio. ¿Donde estabas? ¿Pareces cansado? ¿Estas bien?

Remus miró a Peter abrumado ante tanta pregunta sin saber que decir, ahora mismo le molestaba un poco que él estuviera alli.

Nada, solo fui a la enfermería. No me encontraba bien.- dijo muy educadamente mientras volvía la vista al libro.

Los dos chicos permanecieron en silencio durante un buen rato.

¡No sabéis que no podéis estar aquí a estas horas!- interrumpió una voz.

Era un chico delgaducho, pálido y con el pelo grasiento el que se asomaba por la puerta.

Tranquilo, Severus. Dumblerdor me ha dicho que podía estar aquí cuando quisiera.-le respondió Remus tranquilamente.

Ya, claro. Y yo me lo creo. Seguro que os habéis reunido para tramar alguna de vuestras bromitas. ¿Donde están Black y Potter?- dijo Severus- Pienso informar de todo esto a McGonagall. No solo dejaran a Griffyndorf sin puntos, si no, que pueden que os expulsen.-

¿En serio? Eso me gustaría verlo- dijo uno de los chicos que acababan de llegar.

Claro que lo haré, Black- le respondió con sorna.- Te recuerdo que soy uno de los prefectos.-

Hazlo si te atreves, nenaza- contestó desafiante Sirius mientras le empujaba en el hombro.

En ese instante los dos chicos comenzaron a gritarse. En un lado Potter trataba de sujetar a su amigo tratando de que no le diera una paliza a Snape, y este a sabiendas de como era Sirius no hacia mas que provocarle.

Mientras en el comedor Peter estaba asustado sin saber que hacer.

¡Basta! ¡Callaos todos!- dijo alguien desde el fondo del comedor.

Todos se giraron y vieron a Remus subido a una de las banquetas enfadado. Nunca nadie le había visto así, era un chico tan tranquilo que una reacción así era lo ultimo que se esperaban de él. Permanecieron en silencio mientras le veían salir por la puerta con aire destemplado.

Panda de idiotas- se le oyó decir mientras pasaba entre sus compañeros.

Al final acabaron yéndose cada uno por su cuenta como si no hubiera pasado nada.

La salida airada de Remus fue el tema de conversación de Sirius, James y Peter durante las clases, los descansos y la comida. Ninguno de los tres le había vuelto a ver desde el incidente y menos a hablarle. Se preguntaban que es lo que le podía estar pasando a su amigo.

¡Chicos! ¿Sabéis lo que le pasa a Remus?- dijo Peter mientras se sentaba junto a Sirius.

Ni idea, pero no es normal- contestó Sirius- ¡Oye, deja de pegarte a mi!

Si, desde que llegó de vacaciones está mas raro- añadió James- Como si ya no quisiera estar con nosotros.

¡A lo mejor está enamorado!- dijo Peter mientras se volvía a sentar junto a Sirius.

No. Si estuviera enamorado se le pondría la cara de idiota, como a James- dijo Sirius.- ¡En serio, tío! ¡Deja de pegarte a mi!

¡Eh! Que yo no tengo cara de idiota- replicó James

¿Ah, no?- le dijo Sirius mirándole desafiante- ¡Lily Evans!

En un segundo la cara de James se transformó en una mueca bobalicona.

¡Ah, Lily!- suspiro James.

Tanto Sirius como Peter se echaron a reír al ver la cara que puso su amigo. Cuando James se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, su cara parecía un tomate.

Ahora en serio- le dijo Sirius a James- Tu como prefecto deberías haber saber algo.-

Lo siento- se excusó James- Ni a Lily, ni a mi nos han dicho nada. Solo he oído rumores de que hay problemas en casa, con su madre. Pero los profesores no nos han dicho nada mas.-

Pasaron la tarde planeando que hacer con su amigo. Le conocían demasiado para saber que les estaba ocultando algo importante.

-II-

Todos los alumnos acudían ordenadamente a sus respectivos dormitorios, en la fila Sirius dio un golpecito a Peter para señalarle que Remus se iba discretamente por uno de los pasillos laterales.

En el dormitorio esperaron la llegada de James para poner en acción su plan.

¡Ahora!¡Vamos!- dijo Sirius levantándose de la cama.

Yo no voy- dijo Peter algo asustado- Lo siento-.

¡Como que no vienes!- le gritó Sirius mientras le sujetaba por el cuello de la camisa- ¡Estamos en esto los tres!¡No puedes echarte atrás!-

E... es que tengo miedo. Ademas debería haber alguien por si a algún profesor se le ocurriese venir o preguntar.- le contestó Peter asustado.

En eso tiene razón, Sirius.- le dijo James mientras separaba a sus amigos.- Tenemos que tener a alguien que nos cubra.-

De acuerdo- dijo a regañadientes.- Pero no se te ocurra delatarnos.-

Los dos amigos salieron del dormitorio, se pusieron la capa de invisibilidad de James. Atravesaron los pasillos a toda prisa. En la carrera casi se dan de bruces con Fintch que patrullaba en busca de algún alumno al que castigar. Por suerte iba sin su gato.

Salieron al exterior por un pasadizo que conocían de cuando querían salir fuera a hacer novillos.

En el momento que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos del colegio se quitaron la capa de invisibilidad.

-III-

Mira esto- dijo James enseñando a Sirius una nota- Esta tarde he cogido esto de la enfermería. Creo que es aquí donde esta Remus.-

Perfecto, no esta lejos.- dijo Sirius- A ver que nos tiene que decir.-

No tardaron en llegar a una casa abandonada. Empezaron a buscar entre las habitaciones, hasta que en un cuartucho medio destrozado encontraron a su amigo sentado en una cama destartalada.

Así que estas aquí- dijo Sirius.

Tenéis que iros- suplicó Remus sin mirar a sus amigos- Por favor.-

Apenas hubo pronunciado estas palabras cuando empezó a transformarse. Sus amigos se quedaron inmóviles mientras Remus se convertía en una bestia.

Cuando terminó la transformación, los dos chicos seguían en la puerta petrificados por el terror que les había producido lo que habían visto. La bestia se giró y se quedó mirando a los dos chicos, se acercó lentamente resoplando, mientras la luna llena iluminaba la estancia.

-¡Corre!- gritó Sirius agarrando a su amigo del suéter.

Los dos chicos salieron corriendo en el momento en que la bestia se abalanzaba encima de ellos destrozando parte de la puerta. La casa estaba a punto de convertirse en una trampa mortal cuando dieron con la salida. La bestia aun seguía dentro buscándolos, pero no tardaría mucho en darse cuenta en sus dos presas no estaban y volvería a por ellos. Tenían que actuar rápido.

-IV-

La bestia siguió un rastro que le había llevado a un claro rodeado de arboles. Resoplaba dando vueltas.

¡Ahora!- gritó Sirius.

_¡Petrificus Totalis!_- gritó James apuntando hacia la bestia.

El animal empezó a retorcerse y a chillar, tratando de librarse del hechizo. Los dos chicos se miraron pensando que si la bestia lograba deshacer el hechizo, tal vez ahora no tendrían escapatoria. La bestia dejó de retorcerse, miraba a los chicos como si pudiera devorarlos con la mirada y resoplaba. Sirius y James se encaramaron a los arboles, uno enfrente del otro y la bestia abajo en el centro.

Esperaron hasta el amanecer, turnándose para vigilar y reforzar el hechizo si fuera necesario.

A medida que la noche iba dejando paso al día, la bestia dejaba paso a un chico pálido y tembloroso. Los dos amigos bajaron de su escondite y se acercaron hacia Remus que desconcertado había empezado a llorar. James le dio su jersey para que se lo pusiera mientras Sirius le ayudaba a incorporarse.

Tranquilo, ya encontraremos una solución- le dijo su amigo.

Mientras él y James colocaban los brazos de Remus alrededor de sus cuellos para que pudiera caminar.

Y así los tres se dirigieron en silencio de regreso a Hogwarts.

-FIN-

* * *

Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en el Fic no son míos, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

Notas: Fic Escrito para **AIsinfronteras 2011/12**, cuyo destinatario era **leydhen**


End file.
